


Flowers Full of Laughter

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Agnès needs a little help from Ringabel to get a gift for Tiz, and Ringabel is glad to help--even if he thinks the gift is a bit of an unusual one.Previously posted on Tumblr.





	

Ringabel frowned slightly when Agnès told him her desire.

She, in turn, frowned back.

“It’s… more traditional for the man to give flowers,” Ringabel said hesitantly.

“This is not meant as a romantic gesture,” Agnès retorted.  “One friend may give flowers to another, may they not?  Not a minute ago, you said Tiz would be pleased by any gift given to him.”

“Well, of course, if it were a gift from you."  The man smiled a little to see her redden.  Much as the gift was not intended to be romantic, there was certainly something between the two.  "It’s just…curious."  Rubbing his chin, he asked: "Why flowers, Agnès?”

”…They are not practical.”  When Ringabel raised an eyebrow, she elaborated: “Tiz is a practical person.  I am myself.  I kept thinking of gifts such as new clothes, or new boots—his are getting worn in the heel—but those are things he should have anyway and can be purchased with our group funds.  Then I thought of getting a special food, but…”

“‘But’?  Agnès, it would be nearly impossible for you to go wrong with food.  You know what he likes.”

“I also know we always give each other food for our gifts,” she said, spreading her hands in exasperation.  “Perhaps we could try something else for once?”

“We do love our food.”

“Well, yes.  It isn’t bad to have simple pleasures."  A vestal lived by modest means, but she did not deny herself every joy.  And Agnès found it was nice that she and Edea could share a liking for sweets, though Edea’s was more… ‘extreme’, was a word for it.  "But something new, for once.  I want to give him something that might surprise him, and something that is beautiful, simply for the sake of being beautiful.  It isn’t meant to be used or consumed.  It’s only meant to please."  To be proof of the beauty in the world.  He was fighting so hard for the good of Luxendarc, it seemed only fitting.  "I want to give him a luxury like that.  …You don’t think flowers would be right?”

Her friend smiled.  “Agnès, if that’s your reasoning, I’m sure he’ll enjoy the flowers very much.  You wanted my help in picking them out, I take it?”

She nodded.  “There are not so many flowers in Ancheim, of course.  I know that different flowers have different meanings.  Not what those meanings are.  Help me choose something appropriate?  I thought of all of us, you would have the most knowledge.”

“Well, my knowledge is chiefly of the many potential _romantic_ messages that can be conveyed by flora,” Ringabel said thoughtfully, “…But I think I can come up with something appropriate for you and Tiz as well.  It would be my pleasure to help.”

In the end they chose a few big, yellow lilies for gaiety, as Agnès wanted to bring Tiz good cheer; smaller, purple astromeria, both for good fortune and because their similar shape and inner blush of white and yellow was complementary to the lilies; ruffled red asters for vitality and health (at least, that was the meaning Agnès attached to their bold color when she saw it in the shop).  Ringabel had to hold in a laugh at how many wishes the vestal of wind wanted to put in the bouquet for Tiz.  She truly did want to give the young man so many blessings…and perhaps she couldn’t keep her touch of practicality completely out of the selection of flowers, giving them some small measure of ‘usefulness’ by assigning them specific purposes.  With some tiny white flowers selected to fill out the bouquet, and a simple wood box to hold it—they couldn’t have the container be colorful or ornate, it’d compete too much with the flowers—they were ready to have the florist arrange the bouquet when a splash of orange caught Agnès’ attention.  The color of these new flowers seemed right, a perfect bridge between the yellow lilies and the red asters.  However…

"Ah?  Good eye,” Ringabel praised when he noticed where she was looking.  “That color would be perfect.  Should we add it?”

“They’re…they’re roses, though,” Agnès protested.  “I told you, Ringabel, this is meant to be a gift between friends!”

“And it would still be,” Ringabel assured her.  “The red rose, which people are most familiar with, would undoubtedly be romantic.  But the different colors have meanings themselves, remember?  Pink roses are admiration, and that can be romantic, but they can be for the appreciation of friends as well.  White roses are for remembrance.  Orange roses can show enthusiasm or gratitude—perhaps your gratitude for his enthusiastic support.  That would be appropriate, no?”

And, well, if they could also mean _passion_ , Ringabel doubted Tiz would pick out that meaning alone in an otherwise friendly bunch of flowers.  Unless, like Agnès, he only recognized them as being roses.  Ringabel was… mildly curious, now, to see how the shepherd would interpret the arrangement of flowers at all.  He might know his birds, but did he know his blooms?

“They are very lovely,” Agnès said hesitantly, staring the blossoms down.  “I…yes, let’s add them.  But only a couple.”

Ringabel did not see the moment the arrangement was actually given to its intended person; it was a personal gift between two friends, to be given in private.  But he did see Tiz bring in the colorful arrangement, cradling the open wood box with care.  He did see how his younger friend had an open grin and, perhaps, a light blush as he looked down on the flowers.  Whether that was from just receiving the flowers themselves or because he’d noticed the roses, Ringabel wasn’t sure.  But he was certain the flowers, one and all, had been very well received; Tiz gently removed one of the red asters that same night and started the process of pressing it that very night, to preserve it.  The bouquet itself was set by the windowsill, and with his attentive care, it brightened their room a full week and a half.

**❁ **❁** **❁****


End file.
